shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Jethaler Oaksbane
Rather tall. Smells of bourbon. Bald. Character Appearance Jethaler is a big man. In fact, calling him “big” is sort of like calling the ocean wet - it’s true, but not exactly the whole picture. Standing at over six and a half feet, Jeth tends to tower over most other humans (and even some elves). Along with his height, Jethaler sports an almost disproportionate amount of muscle. This nine-fingered goliath is known as “Bald” (among other things), because of the hereditary lack of hair on his head. On his chin, Jethaler sports an abomination of a ‘goatee’, having apparently simply hacked off the hair around it with a dull axe. He greets everyone he sees – friend and foe alike – with a scowl that could stop an enraged kodo in its tracks; to see Jethaler smile is to see a brick wall chuckle jovially. 'Personality' On the outside, Jethaler is little more than a racist, sexist, homophobic bigot. He’s known to be emotionally distant, spiteful and arrogant – but, as with most humans, he’s a complex, multifaceted individual. He'll insult to the point of tears whilst simultaneously protecting with every ounce of his rather considerable strength and will. Relationships Jethaler is the type to quickly come to negative, usually false conclusions about people - and is even quicker to turn them away without a second thought. Despite this, Jeth considers a small number of people to be worthy of his respect and of whom he would (and has, on occasion) put himself in harm's way in order to protect. *'Reandel Blair Carmire - '''on the surface, one would think that Jethaler's relationship with Reandel is more reminiscent of a pair of opposing nations at an armistice rather than a close friendship, but - though he would never admit it - Jethaler holds a great deal of respect for the man that has essentially brought him back from the brink on more than one occasion. Reandel serves as a distraction from boredom when Jethaler is on leave from his duties by employing him as a sort of brawler - Reandel talks, Jethaler stands menacingly beside him. *'Anushin Ero Kaline -''' 'Annie', as Jethaler affectionately (by his standards) calls her, is the one person of whom Jeth feels comfortable with putting his emotional armor down around. His long-time confidant and some-time lover, Anushin has served many a cold mug of bourbon to him over the three or four years of their acquantaince. *'Spigs -' one crazy bastard of an insane as hell gnome. He and Jethaler enjoy hurting, smashing, and blowing things up together. History Born in a logging camp, Jethaler learned at an early age the value of hard work - he doesn’t remember much more about his rural beginnings than the constant, grueling labor. When he wasn’t helping his father, Jathalur, with the endless task of chopping, cutting, tying, dragging, carrying, hauling, drinking and spitting, he was sleeping. By the age of ten, Jethaler resembled an average 15-year-old in bulk (if not brains). It was around this time that Jethaler’s village first encountered one of humanity’s oldest enemies – the trolls – and it would be their last. After having fought for nearly six hours against the tide, Jathalur ordered his son to flee in an attempt to get help, and this might have been the only reason for Jeth’s continuing existence. He would later carry an almost insane hatred for all things troll-esque. Found starving and feverish a week later by outriders of the Aerie Peak dwarves, Jethaler was taken in, nursed back to health, and eventually taught to fight drink as only a dwarf knows how. He was deposited in one of the many conglomerates of the Hillsbrad militia at the age of 13 and trained therein until he was able to officially join at 16. Jethaler showed a certain aptitude for the rigors and structure of military life from the beginning and as such, he quickly rose through the ranks. The decade would be a blur of fighting, travel, metals, and promotions. By the age of 26, Jethaler was already an officer; albeit a lower ranking one. Motivation & Hobbies Alcohol Throughout his life, Jethaler would be heavily influenced by his stay with the dwarves of Aerie Peak in a rather singular way - namely an addiction to his drink of choice, bourbon. It would become such a problem in his mid-twenties that he would be suspended from duty and stripped of all entitlements after a certain incident with the dwarves of Brewfest*. It was in this context that Jethaler was found by a certain Reandel Carmire. The rogue took pity (or something) on Jeth, taking him in and beating the drink out of him. Having found his life back on track, Jethaler returned to military service and two years later, at the age of 29, was promoted to the rank of Major. Jethaler has currently sworn off alcohol for “good,” but – just like the other fifteen times - things aren’t looking good. Yep, drinking again. *Not knowing his actual date of birth, Jethaler celebrates on the first day of Brewfest. Engineering With a wrench in one hand and an axe in the other, Jethaler sets out to conquer the world one exploding, failed (by others’ standards) invention at a time. He learned from early on that it sometimes takes more than muscle to solve a problem. Jeth spends much of his free time tinkering with various gizmos and doo-dads in the hopes of one day inventing something great – or at least something that doesn’t burn off his eyebrows. Present Jethaler works as a mercenary under his former commander, Arkides Durandal. He is currently stationed in the Wetlands. Category:Human Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Characters Category:Alliance